


Middleman versus the raptors

by jadelennox



Category: Jonathan Coulton - Fandom, The Middleman (TV), xkcd
Genre: Benoit Mandelbrot, Comic, Gen, Snakes on a Plane, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're one badass fucking fractal, Wendy Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middleman versus the raptors

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).
> 
> Sorry my handwriting sucks. I need a letterer! 

____spacer____

**Author's Note:**

> In response to [this prompt at the gen battle](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/1606070.html?view=21119926#t21119926): The Middleman: Wendy Watson and the Middleman - Laika, acronyms, pseudonyms, puns, sparklepires, Benoit Mandelbrot, velociraptors, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, the goddamned Middleman, snakes on a plane, Mobius, "I'm Agent Napoleon Solo and this is my associate, Illyana Kuryakin."
> 
> This isn't currently accessible to screen readers, for which I apologize. I never make comics, so I don't know the appropriate way to do that. However, if there's anyone who wants me to make this accessible, please ask -- hopefully I'll figure it out before then.


End file.
